Marry's SongOh My, My, My
by You'llRegret
Summary: A song-fic for Taylor Swift's Marry's Song Oh My, My, My


**Hi everyone! I am _so _sorry for not updating sooner. I do have reasons, I didn't have time to write due to band, doctor apointments, graduation, and I've been having computer problems. But I'm back now and it's summer so I have more time to write.**

**So this is a song-fic of Taylor Swift's Marry's Song(Oh My, My, My). I wrote this a while ago, but I couldn't publish it because of my computer. Anyway, I really like the song and the story in it so I decided to write a fanfic for it. So I'll stop stalling and so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not Kickin' It or Taylor Swift's Marry's Song(Oh My, My, My).**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies use to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes, and said oh my, my, my_

Jack and I were playing in my back yard while our parents were haveing a BBQ. Jack was my best friend in the whole world. I'm seven and he's two years older than me, so he's nine.

"Jack, Kim! Come and eat!" My mom yelled.

"Okay!" We both yelled and sat at the table.

"Kimmy, can I have your hot dog?" Jack asked me.

"Sure, I only want a burger anyway," I say as I look at him.

I can't help but look at his eyes. They're so pretty, it looks like they even sparkle. Then everyone else came to the table. My daddy looked at me, then turned back to mommy and Jack's parents. "You know, I think these two will end up marrying."

"I agree. They seem perfect for each other." Jack's dad said.

Jack and I looked at each other then made a face. "Ewe!" We both yelled as our moms rolled their eyes.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids you and I..._

_Oh my, my, my, my_

Jack and I were playing in his tree house. He turned around and I grabed the pillow I brought up with me and threw it at him. I started laughing so hard I fell on the floor.

"Kim! That's not funny!" Jack whined.

"Yes it is!" I laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Jack yelled.

"No you won't," I said.

"You're right. But I would do this!" Jack yelled then started to tickle me.

"Jack! Stop it!" I yelled and laughed.

After a while, he stoped. "Let's play truth or dare!" He suggested.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" Jack said excitedly.

"Okay. Ummm...I dare you to kiss me!" I say, but I know he won't actually kiss me.

"Fine!" He said and started to walk up to me.

"Ewe! NO!" I yell and climb down the tree house and start to run around the backyard. I was yelling and he was chasing me.

Our parents came out to see why we were yelling. "What's going on out here?" Jack's mom yelled.

"Jack's trying to kiss me!" I yelled out.

"You dared me to!" He yelled back.

"I didn't think you would!" I say and stick my tounge out at him.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you use to see_

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

_And our daddies use to joke about the two of us_

_They never belived we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes _

_And said oh my, my, my..._

"Hey, Kim!" Jack called as I left the dojo.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure," I say and bite my bottom lip.

Okay, I'll admit it. I've known Jack my whole life, and since I was, maybe twelve, I started to have to have a little crush on him. And I guess over the years, my crush just got bigger. And now, I think I love him. What I really like about him is that he hasn't really changed since we were kids. He's still fun, brave, loyal, and his eyes still had that spark in them that I loved.

While we were walking, I could tell there was something bothering him. "Jack? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a few things on my mind" He told me.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

He stoped walking and looked at me. "Kim, you're amazing. You're beautiful, fun, smart, talented, and funny. Kim, I-I really like you, more than a friend."

"Really?" I ask quietly.

"Yes! I know when we were kids I said I would never like more than a friend, but we were young, and you're not that crazy seven-year-old I use to know. You're better." Jack said, and I could tell he meant every word.

"I really like you too." I said while I was clearly blushing.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I really like you too." I repeat.

"So, Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yes, I would love to." I say happily.

"Well, in that case..." Jack trailed off and leaned in to kiss me. And when he did, I felt sparks.

After about ten more minutes of walking we finally reached my house and he gave me a good-bye kiss. But of course both our parents were at my house and they saw the kiss. "Whoa, what do we have here?" Jack's dad asked smirking.

"Well, it looks like we found a couple of love birds." My dad said while Jack and I blushed.

"Is it true?" Jack's mom asked.

"Yes." Jack and I mumbled.

"We're going to be in-laws!" Our moms yelled.

"You know, we were just joking when we said you two would fall in love?" Jack's dad asked.

"So?" I asked.

My dad walked up to us and said "Jack, I trust you, but you better not do anything to hurt my daughter." My dad said in an intimidating voice.

Jack smiled. "I would never do anything to hurt Kim."

I smiled and wrapped arms around him because I knew he was telling the truth.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck, and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight _

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed out side till the morning light _

_Oh my, my, my, my_

Jack and I were down by the creek at night. Its was pretty late, passed midnight for sure. We were just looking up at the stars and talking about anything. It was always one of our favorite things to do.

"It's getting late. We should get home." Jack said.

"Yeah, you're right." I say a little disappointed that our date was over.

We were in his car on our way to my house when he asked "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Well, acually, Alex and I are going to run lines for the play." I say in a quiet voice. Jack didn't really like the idea of me spending so much time with the quarterback of our school's football team. Especially when he thought Alex had a "thing" for me.

"You and _Alex_?" He asked, clearly not happy about it.

"Yeah." I said a little nervous about what he thinks about it.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." He commented, "A little _too_ much time..."

"Jack! You can't possibly be jealous of him!" I say a little surprized at him.

"Well maybe a little. Are you sure you're _just_ running lines with him?" He asked.

My jaw droped. He doesn't trust me? "Well, do you think we've been doing anything else?" I ask, and I'm pretty sure he could hear the hurt in my voice.

"Well you might be. I mean-"

"I can't belive you don't trust me!" I yell with my voice cracking at the end, and Jack noticed.

"Kim, it's just-" his voice was soft and full of concern, just like it always is when I'm about to cry, but I slammed the door in his face, and when I did, I let the tears fall. Then I changed, and went to bed.

"Kim." My mom's voice rang in my room.

"What?" I whine since she just woke me up.

"Well, umm, I just wanted to know why Jack is outside." She said with confusion in her voice.

That woke he up right a way. I shot out of bed and grabed a blanket on my way outside. When I open the door, I see Jack jump slightly. "Jack, what are you doing out here?" I ask while i sit down next to him and wrap the blanket around both of us.

"Kim," he bagan, "I'm sorry about last night. I was just jealous."

"Why? You have no reason to be jealous." I tell him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I know. But I just can't help it. Every guy in school is after you, I just can't help but feel like I'm going to lose you to one of them." Jack said quietly.

"Well stop thinking that. I don't care about any of them. I only want you as my boyfriend. No one else." I say firmly then kiss him.

"What's going on out here?" My dad asked as he opens the door.

"Nothing, We just got into a little fight last night." Jack said.

"So you stayed out here all night long?" He asked and looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"Yeah." Jack said simply.

My dad just shook his head in disbelief. "I'll never understand you two." He said and walked inside.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting in our favorite spot in town_

_When you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Today was mine, and Jack's five year anniversary. I know, hard to belive, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Instead of doing something big and extravagant, we decided to do something small and meaningful.

So here we are at the creek where we've had many dates. Jack put together a picnic at sunset. It was so romantic and peaceful.

"Kim," Jack spoke up.

When I looked at him, He looked slightly pale, and like he was sweating a little.

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked kind of worried.

"Yeah, it's just..." He trailed off.

"Just, what?" I ask. "You look sick."

"KIm, you are the most amazing person I've ever save a lot of time, instead of naming everything I like about you, I'm just going to say you're perfect." I blushed at his sweet complement. "I don't know what I'd do with out you. I need you in my life. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I have something to ask you," He said then moved so he was now on one knee.

'Is he going to-' My thoughts were cut off by him speaking.

"Kimberly Crawford, will you marry me?"

Did he just ask me that? No wonder why he looked so sick!

"Oh my gosh." I say quietly, "YES!" I say after a moment of shock.

Jack looked so relived when he slid the beautiful ring on my finger. Right when he was done, I jumped into his arms and kissed him, knocking him down in the process.

"I love you Kim. So, so much." He said when we finally took a breath.

"I love you too Jack. I can't belive we're getting married!" I say excitedly.

"You're not the only one." He said.

"You too?" I ask.

"No your dad." He said. "I asked for permission." He adds.

"Wow. That takes some guts." I said.

"Yeah. I was teriffied to ask, but he saw it coming. Just not so soon." Jack told me.

"Well, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, why not start young right?"

"I completly agree." He said then pulled me into another kiss.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do, and I did too_

_Take me home to where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

I can't belive it! Right now my dad is walking me down the aisle, and I'm looking at Jack with watery eyes. I hugged my dad and took my place next to Jack. He took my hands in his. When I looked in his eyes, all I could see was love.

During the actuall ceremony, all I could this about was that almost everyone in town came. Yeah, Jack and I know a lot of people, and they all wanted to be here. It was even better than I imagined it.

"Do you, Jack Anderson, take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jack said.

"And do you, Kimberly Crawford, tack Jack Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I say softly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your bride."

And with no hesitation, Jack and I kissed.

"I love you." We both say when we pull apart.

When we turn to everyone in the room, I see people cring, and everyone cheering.

The reception was fun and crazy, especially with our friends. The other Wassabi Warriors gave short speeches, alnog with our parents, our dads braging about how they knew it all along.

When the reception was over, we stoped by my house to get our luggage for our honeymoon. It turns out that my parents were giving Jack and I the house. They were going to live Jack's family. Crazy, I know, but its really great for Jack and I.

"This is where it all started, you know." Jack said as we walked into the living room.

"What?" I ask.

"This room. It's where I first met you." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, yeah. It is." I remember.

"It's also where we had our first kiss at your fourteenth birthday party, and where I realized I loved you."

"Wow, this room has a lot of memories."

"Yeah, and it's gonna have a lot more." Jack said.

"I can't wait for them." I say quietly.

"Me either." Jack said then pulled me into a kiss.

"Can you belive it?" I ask when we pull away.

"Belive what?" He asked.

"That you and I have known each other for all our lives, we've been though so much, yet, we've hardly gotten into fights, and now we're married." I explain.

"You're right. It's crazy, but I'm glad I've been though all of it with you." He said sweetly.

"Me too. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He said back, and pulled me into a loving kiss.

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky. Oh my, my, my..._

**And there it is! I really love this song, and the idea of two people knowing each other their whole lifes and they get married. If you haven't hered the song, I recomend you go listen to it. I know, not the greatest story out there, but I had fun writing it. Yes the end was horribly cheesy, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. And I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**On another note, if you've been waiting for me to update my other story The Truth Hurts, I will be deleting it and reposting it sometime this week. I really didn't want to, but I don't have a choice if I want to keep writing it. So keep an eye out for that.**

**I guess that's all for now, so there's only thing to say. Reveiw! **


End file.
